His Cousin
by FunkyWitchOnFire
Summary: Harry finds out that he has an unknown cousin! His fathers brothers daughter!! And what does she mean to the Order of the Phoenix? R/R!!! OOTP SPOILERS!!! PLEEZ READ!!! CHAP 5 NOW UP
1. Jessica

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!!!!! (sniff, sniff)  
  
His Cuz  
  
Harry woke up one morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had come to Hogwarts just before all the others because of reasons Dumbledore had said he would explain there. Harry came very confused near sunset with the promise that he would know tomorrow. He put on his glasses and looked around. On his nightstand was a small envelope. Harry ripped it open and read,  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
I will meet at my office at 9:00 am sharp. There, everything will be explained. You may go down to the kitchens and eat breakfast. I'm sure you know where it is.  
  
Dumbledore"  
  
Harry quickly got dressed and went to the kitchens. There he met Dobby the house-elf. Dobby was overjoyed to see him. Harry also checked in on Winky. She still looked very miserable, but was cooking and cleaning just like all the other house-elfs. Harry chatted with Dobby until 8:45. He said his goodbyes and left to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry knocked on the door very softly. "Come in, come in!!!" cried Dumbledore from within. Harry opened the door to find that Dumbledore was not alone. There was also a girl that looked a little younger than himself with messy blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked a lot like Harry himself, but with the different hair color and different eye color, but otherwise they could be mistaken for siblings. "Hello" she said brightly in a heavy American accent, "I'm Jessica."  
  
"Hi" Harry murmured as a reply. Dumbledore cleared his throat not unlike Professor Umbridge, "Harry, I would like you to meet your American cousin, Jessica Potter."  
  
PLEEZ REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Her family

Harry sat there, shocked out of his mind. "Cousin?" he managed to reply. A dozen questions flew into his head at once. "Which side of the family?" "How distant?" "Why don't I live with her instead of the Dursleys?"  
  
Jessica, however giggled at his reaction. "Um, yeah! Er, at least that's what they tell me" she smiled warmly yet somehow nervously. Dumbledore chuckled now too.  
  
"Well," he started, "Your father had a younger brother by the name of Daniel. He was also a wizard who married the witch Cassandra. Jessica's circumstances are very similar to yours. You were about a year old when your parents were attacked by Voldemort. She was only a month old. He killed her parents and would have killed her too, but she was at her grandmothers house at the time. She has been living with relatives on her mothers side, they wouldn't give you the kind of protection that you need. Anything else you would like to know?"  
  
"Um," Harry began, "Why was Voldemort after her parents, my uncle and aunt?" he said ended quickly.  
  
Dumbledore made a small nod to Jessica,  
  
"Well," she began somewhat cheerfully, "My mom kinda had one foot in the magical world and one in the muggle world."  
  
Harry gave her a confused look. "Like, um, she was a very popular American singer, but she played to both muggles and wizards. So I guess Voldemort must not have like it that she came in contact with so many muggles, he must have thought it betraying. My mom was a pure-blood" she ended somewhat hastily.  
  
"I see." said Harry thoughtfully.  
  
"Jessica has very good connections inside of the wizarding world. The American Ministry of Magic thinks highly of her, she is the most prominent political witch figure in the muggle world, she is very rich," Here Jessica smirked and murmured "Oh yea, lucky me" sarcastically under her breath "She is known all around the world, and she is a member of the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"How is she known in the muggle world?" asked Harry  
  
"Oh! Um, well, like um, I'm kinda like my mom. I am also a singer. But I also sing to many different countrys as well because I can sing in different languages." Said Jessica.  
  
It suddenly struck Harry that she was very shy as a trait and really acts when she's on stage. "But she's is very normal, just shy about her career" he thought to himself.  
  
"So, why are you here?" asked Harry aloud. 


	3. Her jobs

Harry almost expected Jessica to be offended. But she wasn't. She was growing more confidant around Harry and got increasingly cheerful, but not over-doing it.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" asked Jessica "I'm gonna do some serious rebuilding in the Ministry of Magic here. Cornelius Fudge is some sorta uncle to me."  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore for confirmation.  
  
"We feel that Cornelius may need a small boost in his Voldemort actions. Jessica has almost as much influence as I do over him. And that's a lot." Dumbledore added smiling.  
  
He continued, " She will assist him in my place as I must run hogwarts and our own Order of the Phoenix. Yet she will visit here quite often." He said mysteriously.  
  
"Why?" Harry heard himself ask.  
  
"Well," began Jessica, looking thoughtful "one thing is that the Ministry can't undo Educational Decree twenty-four. There needs to be a High Inquisitor. I will be it. Apparently because I am a kid and therefore would understand the teaching methods."  
  
At this Jessica smiled and a gesture to suggest that she was saying, "duh!"  
  
"Plus Uncle Fudge" at his name she stuck her tongue out, "would still like me to be around in a school. Even though I graduated from an American one six years early."  
  
Jessica finished and gave Harry a smile that was plastered on magazines, yet seemed genuine. 


	4. Questions

"So you graduated from school six years early, wow." Said Harry, awestruck.  
  
But Jessica merely shrugged and said, "It wasn't that hard. But now the American Underage Wizardry Decree doesn't even apply to me. And I only have to listen to American rules" She smiled and leaned back, pleased with herself.  
  
"Then again," Dumbledore said, almost defensively "American schools are much easier than British ones."  
  
Jessica pretended not to notice and said, "True."  
  
There was a small moment of silence until Dumbledore said, "Harry, since she's new, could you show around the school. You two could talk and catch up." He added, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Okay, sure." Said Harry.  
  
Harry and Jessica departed his office very quietly.  
  
"So, said Jessica, "where are we off to?"  
  
"We're going to the courtyard because you can go to almost anywhere in the school from there. Do Americans always have funny lingo like that?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Yep!" said Jessica very brightly. "Well, all of the kids do. And considering I'm surrounded by adults all day, I struggle to keep it."  
  
"You're very ." Harry tried to think of a word. But Jessica piped in, "Strange? Weird? Eccentric? Idiotic? Because I take those as complements. "  
  
"You do?!" said Harry, startled.  
  
"Well, in the business I'm in, people are going to hate you. I've grown used to it and touched that they even care enough to tell me." said Jessica, shrugging it off like it was nothing.  
  
"Wow! This place is cool!" Jessica marveled at the courtyard when they got there.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, listen, can you answer a few questions an the way to the Quidditch Pitch?" Harry said hurriedly.  
  
Jessica nodded. 


	5. Chatting

For the first few minutes Harry and Jessica walked silently to the quidditch pitch.. She had no idea what Harry wanted to ask. The he started asking questions about like when he was going to see her because of her job, and what she thought of Dumbledore. It seemed as if Harry wanted to her ask her another question but when they got to the Qudditch field they both stopped.  
  
"Do you like to play Quidditch?" asked Harry excitedly.  
  
"Like it? I love it! I play Chaser, you?" she said excitedly as well.  
  
"Seeker. I've never really tried to play a Chaser. Want to play?"  
  
"Love to. But I warn, I'm good." She said in mock smugness.  
  
"Are Americans always this well... frank?" Harry said cautiously  
  
"Nope! Just me! But I'm always on a major sugar-high that might have something to do with it." She grinned and gave a look of mock sincerity  
  
"Okay then, lets go." Said Harry brightly  
  
It turned out that Jessica wasn't lying. She really was a good Quidditch player. While Harry on the other hand just plain stunk at playing Chaser. She got ten goals while Harry was still figuring how to steal the ball. When Harry got the ball it only took thirty seconds for Jessica to turn around in front of him and speed to her own goals, stealing the Quaffle on the way. The game ended 100 - 0.  
  
"Okay, so I stink at Chaser. But let's see how good you are at Seeker." Harry said challenging.  
  
"Fine by me" Jessica agreed.  
  
Jessica was also good at Chaser but Harry was by far better. She presented a hard challenge because of all her new American moves. She even got Harry to fall for the Wronski Feint. That score ended 1250 - 500.  
  
Harry showed her the rest of the castle that he knew off. He even offered to show her Hogsmeade but she said that was fine. Harry was really starting to like Jessica. She was really fun to be around. She told Harry some stories of her life in America and her family. She told him of her brothers there and in turn he told her of his cousin.  
  
"You are so lucky you don't have siblings. I mean, they are really a pain in the arse." Jessica said, probably exaggerating.  
  
"I have something worse, a cousin who thinks he's bigger than me, ad is bigger than me."  
  
"At least he tries to ignore you most of the time. My brothers make a point of making my life a living hell. Like once, they both needed me to play a two player game and ended up pulling me by my arms. I ended up having a cast for my poor broken arm."  
  
"Well, thanks to Dudley, I had absolutely no friends at all before Hogwarts. None." Said Harry, gloomily  
  
"I'd rather not have friends then when they laugh at me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"When I was in fourth grade, my brother had to write an essay on someone whom he admired. The thing was, he only admired himself! So he wrote an essay on how I miraculously recovered from brain cancer! Then he was the one who was going to the hospital for a broken arm." Jessica laughed  
  
Then they talked about friends.  
  
"I have these two really great friends. Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. Ron is really funny at times and Hermione loves to read and. wait! You'll see them this year. So you'll get to meet them."  
  
"Awesome. I have a best friend in the states. We keep up through email and aim. Her name is Lynn. She is very cool. She loves to read and is very funny." Said Jessica.  
  
"Well, we better get back. Tonight, we can ride the Hogwarts Express through the night and be there when everyone comes in the morning."  
  
"Did Dumbledore say we could?"  
  
"He did. But he didn't say we could bring dungbombs and some things I found at Weaslys Wizard Wheezes. Any one in mind to use them?" Jessica said mischievously  
  
"Yes indeed" replied Harry 


	6. Train Rides

Jessie laughed.  
  
"Somebody's got some issues here."  
  
"Huh?" asked Harry  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They started to walk up towards the castle.  
  
"So, you still live with your aunt and uncle?" Harry asked.  
  
"Me? Nah. My aunt's way uptight and high on education. When I told her I wanted to become a singer like mom, she totally blew up. Said I was smart in knowledge but an idiot when it comes to common sense. She threw me out and I went to family friend who helped me get started. The End!," Jessie chirped.  
  
"Geez"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Later they found themselves wandering on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Dude, its just a train." Jessie said  
  
"Yeah, but it's a totally empty train!" said Harry  
  
"Kinda not because you and me are kinda on it."  
  
"Close enough"  
  
"Well, little dude, I am tired. So, I am going to sleep. Have fun raiding the train. When you find the snack bar, steal some food for me too!" Jessie said at his retreating figure. 


End file.
